Fire dreams
by Captain Voxland
Summary: One-Shot AU: Teddy has a nightmare and Remus comes into his room to comfort him. Warring violent dream and guns rated T for just that. (This story will now be various one-shots starring Remus, Teddy, and Sirius)
1. Fire dreams

Fire and ringing, that's all the man heard as he got to his feet. However, instead of the sun on his face, he saw a man with a gun pointed at him. "Die you monster," the man with the gun said to the other as he held up his hands in surrender.

"Please don't do this. I'm not a monster. Let me go please," the man with the sandy-graying hair and amber eyes said as he stared right at the gun.

"I don't think so. You are a monster," with that the man fired his gun and a silver bullet came out hitting the older man in the shoulder.

"Dad!" a voice of a child called as he ran over to his father. "Dad? Dad?!" the boy called to his father. However, he did not say anything for a while.

"Your dad's dying kid. I think you have to find a new one, one that's not a monster," he laughed and walked out of view.

"Dad? Dad? Wake up, please. I need you; I can't be alone please, I need you," the boy cried as he shook his father trying to wake him, but his father did not wake. Tears fell from the boy's eyes and his hair turned from blue to red. Then the boy yelled out in anger and rage as the little wolf inside came out. "Noooooooooooooo!" he called as tears fell from his eyes and held his father close. "I won't leave you. I can't leave you. Dad, Dad? Help, help me, please! Someone, please!" the boy called but the fire was all around them and got closer and closer to the boy and his dead father. The boy closed his eyes and waited, for the fire to kill him too so he can be with his father as well as his mother. "Don't worry dad. I will see you again," he whispered as the fire burned everything around him and soon that's all he could see.

Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin woke with a scream so loud that it woke his father and everyone in the house. "Teddy?" Remus John Lupin called as he ran into his son's room in the middle of the night. "Teddy. Are you ok? What happened?" Remus asked as he sat down on his bed with the rest of Teddy's family in the doorway. "I got this. You guys can go back to sleep," the others nodded and walked out of the room. Teddy was shaking with his hair a dull gray. While tears poured out of his eyes. Remus sighed and took his nine-year-old son into his arms.

"A…. A…man, man came…. came, he set the house on fire killing everyone, everyone and then found, found you, he…." Teddy trailed off as more tears came out of his eyes and started to cry. "I, I…" he tried again but failed as Remus pulled his son into his arms.

"Its ok cub. It was just a dream. I'm right here. Harry's still here as well as his family and Sirius. Do you want to get some hot cocoa?" Remus asked with a smile while his son nodded, and Remus wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Thanks, dad….um…." Teddy cut off as he got out of his bed and this is when Remus saw that he was wearing Tonks's Hufflepuff scarf around his neck while he slept. Remus smiled warmly and took his son's hand as he wiped the tears also from his eyes. Soon father and son walked out of the room to have a midnight snack. Remus smiled at his son who took a drink from his mug and listened to his father as he told him stories about his time at Hogwarts.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this came into my head at eleven last night and it will not leave me alone. Tell me if you want to see more of this. If not, it will stay a One-shot. Thank you all for reading, sorry again and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	2. No one is really alone

Edward "Teddy" Lupin was nervous, even though his father told him not to be but yet, he was. The reason for the butterflies in the half-wolfs tummy was that he has to speak about his family at his muggle school tomorrow and he was so unsure about how to do to that. Teddy sighed and looked at his paper about his father and his late mother in his lap. He then looked up to the door when he heard a knock. "Ted, can I come in?" that was the voice of his cousin Sirius Black. well, that was not his full name, but Teddy knows that he hatted his full name.

"Come in cousin Sirius," Teddy said as he hid the paper under his pillow and smiled the biggest fake smile he could come up with. However, when Sirius came into the room, he did not buy the look on his young cousin's face. He knows that he was nervous about his last assignment for his school before he goes to Hogwarts.

"Hello, Ted. Getting ready for tomorrow?" Sirius asked once he sat down next to his young cousin. Teddy looked at him and sighed.

"I guess," Teddy muttered under his breath, but Sirius heard him and raised an eyebrow.

"Teddy," Sirius sighed and looked at the half-wolf. "You can tell me right. I mean, I can go get your dad and…..." Teddy held up his hand.

"I'm scared about tomorrow cousin Sirius. What if they laugh at me? Or…or say that…" Teddy shook his head and sighed as he closed his eyes. Sirius looked at him and sighed.

"Ted, I don't think that will laugh at you," Sirius said as Remus stood in the doorway. Teddy opened his eyes and sighed when he smelled his father in the doorway. "I think that they will learn something about you. Have they laughed at you before?" Sirius asked as Remus walked into, the room and sat down next to his son.

"Well, they…they did laugh at me when I fell last week after I tripped on my shoe," Teddy muttered and closed his eyes to hide his tears. "They think I'm a joke. What would it be like if I go to Hogwarts? They will laugh at me as well," Teddy said tried to hide the tears from his father and Sirius, but Remus pulled him close. At this point, Teddy opened his eyes and met his father amber-green eyes.

"Teddy, they won't think that. I don't think they do think of you as a joke. Now, why don't we go out for a walk? It's a nice day," Teddy smiled a little and nodded as he, Sirius and Remus walked out of the room.

**A/N: Another one-shot. Tell me what you guys think. I don't know if I will add more to this but I will leave it up to you. thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland. P.S. Am I writing a father role right? I know that's a weird question but I just what to know. Thank you. **


	3. Never too late

It was a dark night, dark and raining to be exact and one boy in all of the wizarding world can't sleep. how can he, it was raining, the full moon was the night before and he did not eat anything because of this. However, he did not tell his father this, for he did not want to. This boy's name is Edward Remus Lupin, but people call him Teddy. Or to his dad, cub. Teddy sighed as he laid his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes for the fourth time that night. However, he could not go to sleep. Teddy then let out a small noise and got out of bed and walked over to his desk. Then he started to write to his friend Victoire Weasley. He knows that she was asleep, but he needed something to do if he can't sleep. however, while he was writing this the door opened. In the doorway stood his father looking worried and maybe a little tired but that did not matter. "Teddy?" His father asked as he stood in the doorway with Teddy turning around fast with a tired look in his eyes.

"Hello," Teddy said with a small smile, but it did not reach his eyes which his dad, Remus saw.

"What is it, Teddy? Can't sleep?" Remus asked as he walked over to his young son who is starting Hogwarts in the fall. Teddy looked up at him with his wide eyes and nodded not saying anything. Remus sighed and walked a little bit closer. "Can I ask why?" Remus asked carefully and in a quiet voice, but his son heard it all the same. The half-wolf sighed but he did not say anything for a while. Which made Remus a little nervous. His son then sighed again and closed his eyes for a minute before he opened them again and said:

"I'm worried that mum. is not proud of me," this is not the reason why he could not sleep but he wanted to get this off his chest. Remus looked at his son with the same look as his son, tired and a little bit sad. Then he let out a breath and smiled at him.

"Of course, she would be. Teddy, what makes you think that?" Remus asked as he puts his hand on Teddy's shoulder with a bigger smile when his son's hair change to match his mothers. "Ted, what would she not be proud of. That's the real question," Teddy smiled at his father, but Remus could still see something in his son's amber eyes. "Teddy, what is it?" Remus asked when he saw his son look away with shame in his eyes. He then saw his son take a breath and then looked back at him with his eyes turning blue.

"I can't sleep on the full moon's and I have not eaten since two days ago. This is why I don't think mum would be proud of me," Teddy said with tears in his eyes as he looked away from his father again. Remus looked at him and sighed also. However, he did not say anything as he nodded slowly and walked over to Teddy's bed with Teddy nodding when Remus patted next to him. Teddy walked over and sat down without saying anything.

"Teddy. Do you think that I'm mad about that?" Remus asked Teddy when he looked at Remus. Teddy sighed and nodded slowly without meeting his eyes. Remus sighed and nodded but he smiled a little. "I'm not mad at you. Teddy, why do you think that? Why would your mother not be proud of you? Is it because of this?" Remus asked Teddy who did not say anything. Remus hummed and then nodded as he looked at the picture of Tonks on Teddy's nightstand and smiled sadly.

"Dad, why am I like this?" Teddy asked after a while making Remus look at Teddy with sadness in his eyes, but he did not say anything for a while for he did not know how to respond to this. Then he took a deep breath and said:

"You are my son; Ted and I don't care what you are like and to answer your question: You are like this because you are special. No other boy is like you. why should you be like anyone else," Teddy smiled at this and nodded. "Now I think Sirius will be home soon. Do you want to make some hot cocoa and wait for him to come home?" Remus asked with a smile making Teddy smile. Then he hugged his father and they walked out of the room.

**A/N: Another One-shot. Tell me what you guys think. Did you like it? I hope you did. I really like writing Remus and Teddy storys now. Thank you again and I will see you next time-Captain Voxland**


	4. Nightmare at Hogwarts

Pain, pain everywhere. Pain, fire, and smoke. A boy coughed and looked around him with tears in his eyes when he saw the world around him up in flames. "Help!" he called out through the flames, but he could not hear anyone all he could hear was the ringing in his ears and the sound of the fire. "Help me!" he called again as he got to his feet, but they did not work as well as he wanted them too. "Please! Someone!" the boy with blue hair and amber eyes called as the fire formed around him. "I'm going to get you and kill your family! Do you think that you are safe at that school? Do you think that your father is safe? Well, do you? I don't think he is. Do you know why? He's not safe because I will find him, kill him and then find you and turn you. You will be mine little cub," The boy closed his eyes at the voice with tears in his eyes.

"Your wrong. Dad will stop you. I don't even think you are alive still! Go away!" the boy called his hair changing to a deep red as the fire around him. A laugh filled the smoke-filled air.

"Really, I don't think that you can help yourself right now," the voice laughed again, and the fire got closer to the boy who started to cough again.

"Yes, leave me alone," the boy called with tears burring his eyes along with the smoke. Then the world began to spin, and the boy passed out with the fire consuming him. The last thing that he heard was a laugh.

Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin woke with a scream and tears running down his face. It was a cold morning at Hogwarts. Teddy tried to wipe the tears from his eyes because of his nightmare. This was the fourth one he had all week. He knows that he should tell someone, but he did not want to. For he did not want to show anyone that he was weak, and he was not. The first year- half-wolf ran his hand through his now black hair and got out of bed. What he saw in his dorm was that everyone was awake and talking, it was a weekend, so he did not have to worry about falling asleep during class. He did not want that to happen again. "Teddy are you ok?" his friend Lloyd asked him when he saw that his friend was awake. However, Teddy did not say anything as he nodded and walked over to the bathroom but Lloyd stopped him with his hand. "Teddy we need to talk," Teddy turned around and rolled his tired eyes but nodded anyway knowing that he should talk about this.

"It was just a nightmare Lloyd," Teddy said quietly and trying to snap at his friend. Lloyd nodded and sat down on his bed. Teddy did the same and let out a breath. "Do you remember when I told you that my father is a werewolf after he was attacked by Greyback?" Teddy asked him with his hair changing to his normal shade of blue. Lloyd nodded slowly with Teddy letting out another breath. "Well, in my nightmares, Greyback comes in a tells me that he will kill my dad and then bite me so I can be his 'little cub. It's creepy and I'm scared that that will really happen," Teddy told him with his eyes turning to a nice shade of green. Lloyd sighed and looked at everyone else.

"Teddy that will not happen. Understand, you are safe here. I don't even think Greyback is around anymore. You're safe. Come on, I'm hungry," Teddy laughed and rolled his eyes as he stood up along with Lloyd. Soon they walked out of the dorm to get some food.

**A/N: Sorry about this. This came into my head and I wanted to write a one-shot. So sorry about this one being pointless and really short. I just wanted to write something that was not a ch story. Tell me what you think and I will see you next time- Captain Voxland. **


End file.
